The Bunny Hunt
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Izuku didn't except his fight with Muscular to be broadcast all over the world. Nor did he except it to cause so many heroes and villains to become obsess with him. But he can worry about that later, right now he needs to focus on his training...Is what he want, but he don't know if he could focus with all these girls here! IzukuxHarem. Dense!Izuku Rated T for shits and giggles.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya everyone.**

 **I know I been late with my postes and such, but this idea was too good to pass up to not do it.**

 **I wonder what would happen if someone broadcast Izuku fight against M** **uscular live in a attempts to show Izuku death for the world to see that the U.A couldn't protect their students and ruin U.A reputation , but it turn out to have an opposite effects.**

 **It show how Heroic Izuku is for the world to see, thus making him notice by the world.**

 **And how would the Pro's heroes, mostly the female side of them, react to such a great young man.**

 **Well, here we go.**

Izuku blink as he saw his classmates rush into the room panting and sweating.

"Is everyone okay? Did something happen!?" Izuku ask with a worry frown.

"Dude! Some villain broadcast your fight with that muscle guy and now everyone is blogging it to hell!" Mina shouted as she show Izuku her phone.

Izuku eyes widen as he saw himself, Kouta and Muscular were on the screen with the title 'Teen Hero save boy from mass murder!'

Izuku couldn't believe it.

"Not to mention, it all over the news!" Iida said as he turn on the tv and turn to the news.

 _ **"We are here today to bring you a broadcast about a young brave man who manage to stop one of the must nuterouse killer and save a child from certain doom. Apparently someone was recording this fight to show the world the death of this boy, who we now know as Izuku Midoriya, hero name Deku for some reason, to throw the world to chaos about UA ability to protect it students."**_ **The news lady said as a picture of Izuku pop up on the screen.**

 _ **"Yes. But it seem this young man had decided to define the odds against him and not only protect the child, but also defeat the serial killer and then process to help the others students and heroes. Despite being severally injury during the fight!"**_ **The man next to her said in awe.**

 _ **"Talk about stubborn! This kid is should have fainted by the pain alone if the wounds he sustain during the fight to go by, but he still help his classmates and teachers. He even carry the child to safety."**_ **The lady said as she read the reports as she show somewhat blur picture that show Izuku carrying Kouta and his arms were censor.**

 _ **"We are trying to get an interview with the teen at the moment, but the** **hospital he been admitted too are** **keeping everyone out of the building to let him rest." The man said.**_

 _ **"A good choice as I feel he been through enough. But we will keep you updated on his progress and make sure to report any new info on this Heroic boy, who was willing to lay down his life to protect everyone." The lady said.**_

The news turn to commercials after that and Iida turn the TV off as Izuku could stare in shock.

"Someone recorded that fight to broadcast my death!?" Izuku ask in horror shock.

'I'm so glade I won.' Izuku thought with sigh.

"It seem so. I must say though, you were so badass!" Denki said with a fist pump.

"Yeah! Despite being outmatch, you pull out a win at the last second and deck that monster so hard, he got stuck to the mountain side!" Uraraka said as she made a punching motions to prove her point.

Izuku blush at the praise he was getting from his classmates.

He sat up with a groan and look at his classmates.

"Is everyone okay?" Izuku ask.

"Dude. We are fine. You on the other hand." Sero said with a small grin.

"Yeah. You deserve the must concern. Defiantly after that fight and your arms like that." Iida said as he pointed at Izuku arms.

Izuku nodded in understanding.

He was the most injury of 1-A and need to rest.

"I have something to talk to you about later, but for now. Just rest up okay." Kirishima said as he patted Izuku leg.

"Okay. I'll take a nap then, I still feel tire after all that." Izuku admitted truthly as he slide back down and lay his on his pillow.

Class 1-A nodded in under standing and left quietly to let Izuku rest up a bit.

Izuku eyes grew tire as he let his exhaustion took over.

'I can only hope this doesn't cost anyone trouble in the future.' Izuku thought as his world went dark.

(Somewhere else)

A brown skin lady stop on a bench after her jog and was looking over her phone.

She saw a video of the 'Youngest Hero' everyone wouldn't shut about for the last few hours now.

"Probaly some kid with a powerful quirk showing off like always." The lady said with an eyeroll and started the video as she wanted to see if this kid had any worth.

And boy did she saw the worth!

"Come on you shit! Run! He gave you a chance!" The lady shouted as she was so into the video so far.

She lean in more as she saw the little boy shot water at the villain, that she secretly glade she didn't fight, not that she admit it to anyone, and distracted him.

Her eyes widen as she saw the boy that she presume dead somehow overpower the man with his broken arm and hit him in the face so hard, he got stuck to the side of the cliff.

"Hell yeah! This kid got some serious potential! I should make this kid my sidekick. I'm sure I can make him a amazing fighter in no time if he could go toe to toe with THAT monster." The lady said to herself with a 'hmm' as she put away her phone, drank her water and stretch a bit before going back to jogging again.

'Hmm, he in UA right. I'll stop by there on my next break to see him and probably spar with All Might while I'm at it.' The lady thought to herself as she ran by two students who were on their way to school.

"Hey, wasn't that the **Rabbit Hero "Mirko"** or something." The student as her friend.

"Yeah. Seem it was her day off. I heard she doesn't like heroes that do teams. Something about seeing teams as a bunch of cowards or something of that nature." The student said.

"Wow. That sound harsh. But I'm sure she have her reason to think like that. Anyway, we need to get going or we'll be late Saiko! I want to see what everyone talking about this amazing new hero in a making." The student shouted happily as she started to rush ahead.

"I doubt he that great. And don't rush ahead like that! You could trip!" Saiko shouted after her friend.

(Somewhere else)

Sirius watching the news as she saw the boy on the screen.

"Izuku? Isn't he a classmates to Tsyu and the likes." Sirius mumbles to herself.

"I can see why Froppy took a fancy to him. He does look to be an amazing person to risk his own life like that for a child. Not many people do that." Sirius said as she fix her hero uniform.

"I should try to get to know him in the future. He look like a fun lad to get to know." Sirius said as she left to go to her work place.

(In some random apartment building)

"Hmm, so this is the boy that took down Musclar huh? He doesn't look much, but he pack quite a punch." A lady said as she held a picture of Izuku in her hands before tearing it up and toss it away.

"Heh. He be a fine opponent to test my limits on. I can wait for him to get a little stronger." The lady laugh as she look at her hands once more and dust appear in her hands.

"Let see him beat Dusty Ash." The lady boast to herself.

* * *

 _Izuku may not have realize what he done or who he impress that night, but as people all over the world watch his fight with Muscular, he didn't know how many people he impress._

 _Or how many girls were interest in him now._

 _But one thing we all know for sure_ _is._

 _Heroes and Villains now have eyes on Izuku 'Deku' and his worth._

 _Let see how Izuku handle the Bunny Hunt._

 _With him as the bunny._

 _This going to be **great**. _

* * *

**And done.**

 **I hope this was good enough as a first chapter.**

 **This story won't be too serious, but it also won't be too carefree.**

 **I'm going to find a perfect balance as this story goes on, but eh. where the fun in that right.**

 **Anyway, review and tell me what you think.**

 **And before any ask, this is a harem story, but mostly for girls outside of 1-A and such. It time to give the others female cast a bit more spotlight for fun and we got a shit ton to mess around with, so suggestions if you want to see a certain girl!**

 **Anyway, have a good night everyone!**

 **PS, Dusty Ash is a character from My Hero Academia official card game, so she doesn't have a personality per say, so I'm making her a 'sexy bad girl' type with a love for fighting.**

 **PSS, I may not add girls from different series, but that a big IF for now. It may be for fun or plot reason. Just thought I add that to avoid any confusion in the future if I suddenly do it on a whim.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here the second chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **I have been busy for a while and I've talk to a friend for a certain idea, and after a bit of back and forth, we came to a possible solution to this.**

 **So enjoy this story and the plot twist I decided to add for my amusement!**

 **PS, Special thanks to my beta-reader Guikoi who not only help me with this chapter, but also fix my grammar and added his own tidbit to make it flow better. I can't stress this enough, but please check out his/her works. They do some great and funny stories.**

"It's been a while." Izuku said as he stared out the window of his new dorm room as he was almost ready to go out with Todoroki.

The last few days have been hectic for everyone.

Ever since he left the hospital, went to save Bakugo, and then talk to his mother finally, who wouldn't stop crying and hugging him, he was then visited by All Might.

Well, let's say it had been crazy.

Izuku was still shocked at how far All Might went to appease to his mother about letting him keep going to UA, even after witnessing his fight with that monster of a man.

His mother didn't want Izuku to fight like that again and NOT go to UA ever again, but after a bit of begging, promises and even bargaining, they got her permission to let him keep going to UA.

It's been a few days since then, but now he needed to do two important things today.

The first thing on his list to do this morning is go with Todoroki to visit his mother.

Apparently she wanted to meet Todoroki's friend who helped him through his crisis and thank him personally.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

And the second thing on the list of things to do today he really regrets agreeing too.

But he was in such a hurry to go and save Bakugo, he didn't realize he agreed to appear on TV for an interview about what happened at The Training Camp and didn't know until All Might brought it up while he was at his apartment.

"I just HAD to be in a hurry." Izuku mumble as he finished getting dress.

He did one last check in the mirror and nodded.

He was wearing a green dress shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes and a bow tie.

"Bow Ties are cool." Izuku said with a smile as he fixed the bow tie.

He walked out of his room and down the stairs. Once he got into the living room in the dorms, he was greeted by Todoroki, who was wearing casual clothes, and All Might, who was wearing his yellow suit.

"Okay. We should visit Young Todoroki's mother first. I'll be waiting in the cafe down the street. So when you're done, come get me and we'll be off to the TV studio for that interview. Sound good to you two?" All Might said as he was combing his hair a bit.

"S-sounds good to m-me All Might." Izuku said with a nod.

"I have no complaints." Todoroki agreed with his own nod.

"Okay then. Let's go you two. We have to be quick if we want to make it on time." All Might said as he opened the door and gestured for them to hurry.

The two quickly followed All Might and hurried to the gates.

Once they got out of the gates, they were met by Ectoplasm with a car ready.

"We have plenty of time. No need to rush." Ectoplasm said with a sigh.

"Knowing these two's luck. It warrants leaving early." Todoroki said with his usual deadpan expression, but Izuku could see the small glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Heh, guess you're right. Must be genetic then." Ectoplasm said jokingly as Izuku turned red in embarrassment and All Might stuttered a bit as he tried to deny it.

Ever since Izuku moved into the dorms, All Might had been around more. They hung out a lot and the class often joked about the two being father and son.

The two tried to deny it at first, but they gave up when the class wouldn't stop.

And now the teachers are in on it as well.

They even have nicknames going around the school.

'Dadmight' and 'Small Might' is what everyone's calling them now.

And it didn't help that Izuku's fight that was all over the internet added on to it when the two were compared.

It seemed everyone found it amazing how far the two will go to save the day and punch the hell out of someone with their bad arm to win.

"Please just start the car." All Might said with a sigh as they all got into the car.

"Whatever you say, Dadmight." Ectoplasm said with a chuckle, getting a light glare from All Might in response.

"Come on Small Might, we have to go." Todoroki said as he got into the car.

"Please stop calling me that. It's embarrassing." Izuku begged as he got into the car as well.

Ectoplasm started the car and drove off.

The four talked a bit in the car, though it was mostly going over questions they would most likely ask in his interview when he hit the news station. So far, they got Izuku to get calm down and look ready to go as they kept the 'practice interview' going.

Ectoplasm saw they were close to the location he would drop off Izuku and Todoroki and started to slow down.

"Okay. We are here. Make sure to not cause any trouble you two...I'm looking at you Izuku." Ectoplasm said with a stern stare.

"Y-yes sir." Izuku nodded.

Ever since the video was seen by the teachers of UA, they'd been keeping an eye on Izuku more often.

They worried he may be suicidal with how hard he fought and seemed too willing to die so easily. While they did find this admirable and were very proud of their first year student for doing all he could to save the young boy, they worried he may not exactly be mentally stable.

They stop him from using his Quirk when they even see a spark from Izuku and make sure to check him more often in the Nurse often.

Heck, they even have a bed with his name on it! Literally!

And Midnight had been affectionate since he got back oddly enough. Often giving him hugs, putting his head between her beasts, much to Izuku's embarrassment. Izuku had no idea why she seemed to be spending more time with him, but he's not one to refuse a invite from people he trusts.

Anyway, back to the present, ever since then, they'd been sterner to Izuku.

"Okay. Stay safe you two. Things may be calm now, but the villains can appear anywhere." Ectoplasm said kindly as the two teens nodded and got out of the car.

The two teens wave as the car took off and turned around.

Izuku blink as he knew this place very well thanks to his father.

"Hey, I know this place. I use to help out around here a lot when I was still in middle school." Izuku said as he really liked it here.

The people, despite their problems, were always kind to the Quirkless kid he used to be.

"Really? I didn't know that." Todoroki said as he started to walk in.

"Yeah. My father had a friend who worked here and asked me to help them out if I have any free time. They needed a hand, but he was abroad then and couldn't help out." Izuku explain as he followed Todoroki inside.

"I see. So you must know your way around here then." Todoroki said as they made their way to the front desk.

"I do. I've been so busy with UA that I kind of stop visiting. But I do try to pop in time to time to visit everyone. Definitely a certain lady here." Izuku said with a kind smile.

As soon they got to the front desk, the lady look up from her paper work and look at Todoroki and smile kindly.

"Ah, welcome back young man. Here to visit your mother again I see." The lady said kindly.

"Yes. I also brought a friend with me." Todoroki said with a nod to Izuku.

The lady look at Izuku and her eyes widen in shock before a big smile appear on her face.

"Why it isn't the Green Heart himself. It been a while Izu-chan." The lady said kindly as she gave Izuku a hug over the desk.

"It's good to see you again as well Junko-chan. How is everything? Is Inkling-chan doing well in school so far?" Izuku ask kindly as he return the hug.

"Oh you know how she is. That kid is always full of energy and all. She's even seen your fight on the internet and was in awe at how powerful you've become since we last saw you." Junko said with a giggle before her expression change and grabbed his ear rather painfully.

"OW!" Izuku cried out painfully.

"And what was that young man! Don't go telling me you were willing to die! I get you want to be a hero, but that doesn't mean you should have fight like that! You should have ran when you could have with that child!" Junko scream into his ear.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE LET GO OF MY EAR!" Izuku beg as Todoroki just blink at the interaction between the two.

He didn't know whether he should laugh or help his friend.

After a few minutes of lecturing, she let them go.

"She's in the room she always in Todoroki-kun. And Izuku, I think you should drop by her after you're done. She's been depressed since you haven't been coming by as much as you did for the last year." Junko said as the two boys started their way up, with Izuku trying to rub the pain away from his ear.

"Y-yes Junko-chan. I will." Izuku said as Todoroki and himself went to the elevator.

They gave her one last wave before the door close and Junko chuckle with a devil like grin.

"I wonder how shock those two boys will be when they realize who they are visiting is someone close to them." Junko said as she couldn't wait to see their reaction on their way down.

(In the elevator)

"So who is this lady Junko keep mentioning? And why 'Green Heart'?" Todoroki ask with a rose brow.

"W-well, I've been dubbed 'Green Heart' as I've always been helping and keep them company when I'm around. They miss their family a lot and rarely see them anymore since the family are worried their Quirks may hurt them or they may snap. There been a few cases where the family just didn't care at all." Izuku explain as the elevator was nearing it floor.

"I have heard of those rumours. But I had hoped they were false for the most part." Todoroki said with a wince.

"It made me very sad cause I met a few of them and let me tell you, I couldn't believe some of them. They were cruel and only visit for something. But most of the other families came out of kindness and love. So I'm happy not everyone is like that." Izuku said with a nod, but his expression look slightly sadden.

Todoroki sigh as wonder if that how his mother felt when no one came to visit her for the longest time. He should get her a gift later.

"So who the lady Junko mention earlier?" Todoroki ask.

"O-oh. That a long story actually. So I'll keep it brief and tell you more on a later date. Is that okay?" Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

"I don't mind." Todoroki said with a nod as the elevator stop.

"Well, during one of my usual cleaning duties, I met a lady in her room one day. At first she shriek and tell me get out as she was so scared of people then. I would have left her alone to avoid causing discomfort to her, but her eyes were too pained to leave alone. So after many tries and persuasion, I help her along to her path of recovering." Izuku explain as the two stepped out of the elevator and he walk behind Todoroki.

"I see. That was very kind of you Izuku." Todoroki said as they walk a bit as Todoroki mother room wasn't far off.

"I-I wouldn't say that. I-I j-just wanted to h-help!" Izuku said nervously as he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"Heh. One day we will fix your stutter problems. Anyway, we're here. So wait here until I call you, okay?" Todoroki said as stop in front of a door and Izuku nodded as he stood to the side.

Todoroki nodded a few time before a faint voice said 'come in' and Izuku didn't hear it as it was too soft.

Todoroki frowned as he heard how soft his mother voice was and grew worried.

He opened the door and walked in to see his mother had red eyes from crying.

"Mom! Are you okay!?" Todoroki ask calmly, but his expression held a worried expression.

"I-it's nothing my son. J-just heard from Junko-chan that someone important to me was hospitalize not too long ago. I've been worried for him." Rei said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I-I see. I can go check on him later and let him know your worried about him." Todoroki offer awkwardly.

'Does she like this guy?' Todoroki ask himself with a sweatdrop.

"That would make me happy Shoto. I'm sorry for pushing such a favour on you when you've never met this person. But I assure you, he is a kind man." Rei said happily.

"If you're sure he's a good person, then I would like to meet him. Also, speaking of meeting people: I brought someone you should meet. He's the one you've been wanting to meet for a while." Todoroki said happily.

"R-really? I'm happy to hear that. I've been meaning to meet him for a while." Rei said happily, but she was a little nervous.

"It's okay mother. He's very kind. Here, let me call him. Izuku! You can come in now." Todoroki reassure kindly before calling Izuku in, missing Rei's shock expression.

Izuku walk with a nervous walk and bow.

"H-hello ma'dam! M-my n-n-name is Izuku Midoriya! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Izuku said quickly.

"...Izu-chan?" Rei said, making Izuku head shot up as he recognized that voice.

"Rei-chan!? You're Todoroki's mom?!" Izuku ask with a shock expression.

"You're the one who helped my son?" Rei ask in surprise.

"Wait. You two already know each other?" Todoroki ask with a rise brow.

"O-oh. I guess I never mentioned it. Um, well that person I wanted you to visit IS Izuku and as for how we know each other it's a long story." Rei said nervously, her face slightly flush in embarrassment.

"So I heard. But I don't mind hearing it as we have plenty of time." Todoroki said as he pull two chair up.

Okay then. I'll start at the beginning then." Izuku started as he sat down on the chair.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Izuku had finished cleaning the hall and now he would need to pick up the trash in the rooms before he could call it a day.

He started to go to the rooms and pick them up as he was sure they all should be in the food area for the day's special. So he figured he could do this quickly before they came back.

He worked fast and made sure to not disturb anything while he was taking the trash and replacing the trash bags. But in one of the last room he walked in without knocking, he froze as he saw a lady with white hair turn to him.

He was about to apologize for not knocking, but he froze as he saw her eyes.

They were eyes of someone who was broken and scared of the world around her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as she screamed in horror. He quickly apologized and left.

He took a couple of puff of breaths and relaxed. He once again recalled her eyes and sighed.

'I can't leave her alone. She needs someone to help her.' Izuku thought to himself as he got up from his spot and furrowed his brow in determination.

'I'll need to try tomorrow and I'll try to go slow for her. I can do this! ...I hope.' Izuku thought as he started to get the last few bits of garbage and call it a day.

 ** _Try Number one._**

Izuku knock on the door gently, but the lady shouted for him to go away and leave her alone.

Izuku flinch and thought he better try on a later date. After she calmed down.

 _ **Try Number two.**_

Izuku manage to catch her out of her room this time and he was given the cold shoulders.

Quite literally.

"P-p-please stay away!" Rei shouted as she ran to her room.

Izuku shiver as he was cold, but was now more determined to help her.

 ** _Try Number 35._**

Izuku brought Rei her food and she ate it silently, too scared to thank Izuku.

Izuku bowed polity as left the room.

He was hoping she would say something to him for bringing her food every day, but so far, all he got was the silent treatment.

But he was happy she wasn't screaming at him and such. So he was slowly getting her to open up little by little.

 ** _Try Number 40._**

"S-so as l-long it t-t-through t-t-the d-d-door, we c-can t-t-t-t-talk." Rei said from inside her room with the door shut tight.

"O-okay. I can do t-t-that." Izuku answer as he stood in front of the door and was she was willing to talk to him, even if it was through the door.

The two exchange small words and learn each other's names and others info.

The two were quite happy with this for now.

 ** _Try Number 45._**

Izuku walk and saw a shaking Rei on her bed, cover in blankets.

"A-are y-you sure I can b-be in h-here? I'll g-go back o-outside if you prefer." Izuku offer kindly.

"N-No! I'll be f-f-fine. J-just give me a moment." Rei said shakily as she started to take deep breaths to calm her nerves and try to talk to Izuku.

It took a while, but the two manage to say a few words to each other before Izuku had to leave to let Rei rest easy.

 ** _Try Number 50_**.

Izuku and Rei were happily chatting to each other about their day and were glad to see each other again.

"I see. I can see how you would have problems with Math. But I'm confident you'll be able to pass it this year." Rei said as she tried to cheer Izuku on, making the younger boy blush at the kind comment.

"T-thank y-you Rei-chan." Izuku said happily as he face was beat red.

Rei giggle a little at how cute his embarrassed expression was.

'He's been so sweet so far. I wonder if I should ask him about 'that'. H-he w-w-wouldn't h-h-hate me w-w-would he?' Rei thought to herself as she felt a pit in her stomach and her chest felt tighten in fear.

Her breathing became rapid as she image Izuku staring at her with cold eyes and a sneer just like HIM.

She was brought out of her world as she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Breath Rei-chan. Breath...No one will hurt you. I promise." Izuku said kindly as he rubbed her back gently to try and help her relax.

Rei did as instructed and breathed. She took deep breath and steadied her heart.

Once she calmed down enough, she hugged Izuku tighter.

"T-thank you Izu-chan." Rei said shakily.

"It's okay. I am here for you Rei-chan." Izuku said kindly.

The two stay like for a while before Izuku had to leave.

 ** _Try Number 53._**

Rei had decided to tell Izuku about what she had done to her beloved son and how she hoped she could see him again.

She told him what she did her son's face and how deeply it hurt her and made breathing hard every time she thought about it.

She told him about how her husband abused her and her son. How she felt like she could have stopped it, but kept letting it happen.

She told him how she was sure she was a failure of a mother and a human being for not only giving her son a scar on his face, but also in his heart.

Izuku hadn't said a word throughout any of it as he listened intently to her story.

After she finished, she started crying again.

Izuku still hadn't said anything, but he hugged her and held her tight, crying a bit of his own.

'No one should have suffered like this. Rei-chan didn't deserve any of this. I swear, I will deck whoever was her husband!' Izuku thought for the first time in life as he felt true hatred to someone.

"Rei-chan. I promise you this. If I ever meet your son. I will do everything in my power to help him for you." Izuku swore to her.

"I-Izuku?" Rei said in surprise by the sudden promise.

"You're a kind lady and an excellent mother. You were under so much pressure and abuse that you couldn't handle it anymore. You're not a bad person, and I refuse to let you think like that. So to prove it, I'll help your son if he's so deep in his own despair. I'll do this for you and your son." Izuku pledged.

Rei didn't say anything to Izuku as she was at the lost for words.

Rei just cry harder, but this time in joy as she had someone who would be on her side no matter what.

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

"And that's how we came to know each other." Rei finished.

Todoroki blink as he was so shock Izuku would go that far for his mother despite not knowing anything about her beforehand.

"Wow. Just wow." Todoroki said after a while.

"Yep. If Izuku wasn't so persistent and kind, I would have been in an even worse shape when you arrived. He helped center me a little more and thanks to that, I was able to help myself a bit more." Rei said softly.

"I didn't do anything special. I just helped someone in need and gave you a shoulder to cry on." Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

"No Izuku. You did so much for us that I can't ever repay your kindness. You even kept your promise of helping my son when he needed it the most." Rei said with a kind smile, making Izuku face go a little red.

"I agree with my mother. You helped us greatly and we are forever in your debt." Todoroki said happily.

'I owe you a lot more then I originally thought. You are one of a kind Izuku.' Todoroki thought softly.

"U-um. Izuku, if it not to m-much. Can w-we go an-" Rei started with a red face, but her sentence was cut off by a beep from Izuku phone, making the three jump in surprise.

Izuku check his phone and his eyes widen in shock.

"I-I'm sorry! B-but I n-need to go! P-please forgive m-me R-Rei-chan! H-have a good day and s-see you l-later. A-also s-see y-you back at the d-dorms Todoroki!" Izuku said as he got up and gave Rei a hug and Todoroki a nod as he ran out of the room, much to Rei dismay and Todoroki amusement.

'Always on the move, eh?' Todoroki thought with a amuse expression before his expression turn a little serious and he turn to his mother.

"Mother?" Todoroki started.

"Yes Shoto?" Rei responded.

"Were you about to ask Izuku on a date?" Todoroki ask, keeping his face still, but inside his head, he was sweating bullets as he saw how affectionate she was with Izuku and how nervous she was when she was about to ask him something.

He put two and two together and he wanted to confirm it now.

Rei didn't say anything, but her face turn bright red and she hide her face in her palms as Todoroki just sweat-dropped.

"I mean. He's so kind, he very supportive and he always try his best. He helped many people and has been shown to be friendly with kids. He also helped me and you through our troubles without asking anything in return and put smiles on our faces. He was also very patient with me when he tried to talk to me and never stopped until we talked and every now and then he sends letters since he's always busy at UA. So, I started to get feelings for him and I tried to shut them out as he was younger than me and probably didn't like older women, but then I heard about how he keep getting into near death battles and I couldn't hold back." Rei explain quickly.

'Oh dear.' Todoroki thought as he didn't know what to make of this.

But Izuku hadn't given him a reason to not trust him and his mother's happiness comes first. Not to mention Izuku did help her greatly. So he will give him a chance at least. But nothing more and if he hurt his mother, he will die.

"W-well, if he makes you happy." Todoroki said awkwardly.

"T-thank you Shoto. I know this may not be easy on you, but I hope you accept Izuku one day when I finally ask him out." Rei said awkwardly. Todoroki just nodded and two begin to catch up a little.

 ** _(Later)_**

Izuku was shaking real bad as he was at the news station and All Might was trying to calm him down a bit while going over some practice questions.

"My boy, relax! It a simple interview and such. I'm confident you will do fine!" All Might said as he coughed a little.

"Y-yeah. I'm s-s-sure I-I'll do g-g-great!" Izuku stutter out.

'Oh man. He's shaking like a puppy in the cold. It's painful to watch, but it's adorable.' All Might thought with an amused expression.

Someone came in and told the two that Izuku will be needed in the stage in three minutes before leaving with a bow to the two.

"Okay my boy. It's time for you to show the world who you are. Just go up there, smile, answers questions and you'll be fine. I believe in you my boy!" All Might said as he tried to cheer Izuku up one last time.

Izuku didn't say anything, but he nodded as he took a deep breath and try to calm his nerves.

'Okay! I got this! I'll just treat this like I'm fighting a villain and work it out as I go!' Izuku thought to himself in an attempt to calm himself down.

After Izuku manage to get a good grip on his nerves, he went to the stage where he was call to.

"Okay! I got this!" Izuku said to himself as he walk to the stage while All Might sweatdrop at the sudden change in tone.

( _ **Four seconds later)**_

'I don't got this!' Izuku shouted in his mind as he sat in a chair and was shaking a little as he was looking around, looking at the crowd and the cameras.

"We bring you live with our interview with Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya. How are you Izuku?" The lady who was interviewing him ask.

"I-I'm fine! J-just a l-little n-nervous t-t-to be here." Izuku stutter out.

'Wow he's so cute. It's like a nervous rabbit!' The lady thought as she found Izuku nervous stuttering kind of cute.

"It's okay Izuku. I will ask a few questions and we will be done. So, let's knock these out and move okay?" The lady said kindly.

"U-understood. I a-am r-ready." Izuku said with a nod.

"Okay good. Now let start with a simply question. What inspired you to be a hero? Was money, fame or perhaps the thrill of the battle that draw you in like many others?" The lady ask kindly.

"O-oh. W-well, my answer is a l-l-little embarrassing. But I wanted to be a hero that saves people with a smile like my role model All Might." Izuku answer with a smile as he was gaining confident suddenly.

"Really now? So fame, fortune or battles don't appeal to you at all." The lady ask in surprise as many heroes become heroes for one of those three most time.

Izuku shook his head.

"No. I won't put down anyone who wants to be heroes for money, fame or just want a good fight. Everyone is different and have different drives, so I won't judge people for their choices, but I don't really care for any of that. I just want to be a hero that the town needs. To come save them with a smile and let them know they will be alright no matter the trouble." Izuku answer.

"I see. You mention that All Might is your role model. Are you aware that many are drawing comparison between you two?" The lady ask, making Izuku rise a brow in surprise.

"Really? Why is everyone comparing us?" Izuku ask with a head tilt.

"Well, the comparison started after All Might's retirement, but the comparison was when someone on Facebook comment how you and All Might fight in a similar fashion and seem willing to put everything on the line to not only win, but save lives. Then it came down to Quirks comparison. Since your debut from the Sport festival, you have gain more control of your Quirk and you fight like how we've seen All Might fight." The lady explain a bit, making Izuku nod in understanding, but inside, he was sweating that someone may catch on to One For All.

"I see." Izuku said numbly.

"And, well, this a little awkward to ask, but everyone is coming up with the theory that you're All Might's secret love child." The lady said with a sheepish smile.

Izuku just froze on the spot at that.

All Might in the background spite blood out in surprise.

"So, if not to awkward to ask, can you conform if All Might is your father or not?" The lady ask.

"..." Izuku was speechless.

He had no idea what to say or do.

After a few minutes of gathering his thoughts, he answer.

"W-well, I am surprise a lot of people think that I'm All Might's son. I don't know how to response to that." Izuku said with a red face.

"I understand. It would be surprising if your suddenly called to question about it. But I do hope you answer it." The lady said.

"O-okay. I won't say I'm All Might's son, but I won't denied it either. I'll just leave it up to people imagination. I mean, it'd be more fun if people guess if I am or not." Izuku said quickly as he wanted to keep it vague in case someone figure out All Might and One For All.

"Oh you tease. Can we take this as a confession?" The lady ask.

Izuku just shrug in response.

'I think I dodge it pretty well. Now no one will figure out One For One.' Izuku thought proudly.

'Good job my boy! You dodge the bullet well and kept our secret safe!' All Might thought happily.

The two were unaware on how the world would take this and how their future will get more hectic.

 **(** _ **Somewhere else)**_

Rumi, also known as the **Rabbit Hero "Mirko",** jaw drop as she was watching the news.

'All Might had a child! I need to congratulate him later! Man, I wonder how he kept that hidden for all these years.' Rumi thought as she was surprised to know that the Number one hero had a child.

She turn off her TV and went out to patrol.

 ** _(Somewhere else)_**

Class 1-A jaw were on the floor at Izuku answer.

"I KNEW IT! I FUCKING NEW IT!" Sero shouted.

"Oh come off it! It could be a misunderstanding!" Jirou defended her classmate.

"But it all makes sense! Same Quirk, same personality, same heroic nature! Same Quirk! It all adds up!" Mina said.

This begin a debate between the class as Bakugo tried to not laugh at how stupid everyone was and wanted to see where this goes.

 ** _(Somewhere else again)_**

Inko was hiding her face in her hands at Izuku misleading wording.

"Izuku. I love you, but you are so dumb." Inko said.

Mitsuki was laughing her ass off as she was over to watch the interview with her friend.

 ** _(Back with Izuku)_**

Izuku and All Might felt a chill go up there spine, but ignore it.

They just dodge a bullet, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about...Right?

Izuku just smile, missing the shock look of the lady and the crowd.

"Anyway, I hope that answer your questions." Izuku said kindly.

"U-um yes. It did. Just one more for the road if you don't mind." The lady said as she snap back to reality.

"I don't mind. Please ask away." Izuku said brightly.

"U-um. It about your hero name 'Deku' if I recall correctly. I was wondering why you chose that to go by." The lady ask.

Izuku flinch a bit before sighing.

"To tell the truth, that name was an insult at first. Growing up, I was deemed Quirkless and was bully from grad school to the end of my middle school. No one really talked to me, instead they made fun of me and laughed at my dream of being a hero. Even the teachers and adults around me avoided me like the plague and treated me like I was nothing but air." Izuku started, making the lady eyes widen in shock and everyone watching frown at this.

"So Deku is an insult then? Then why do you still use it as a hero title?" The lady ask with a frown.

"Cause two people change my mind about the name. One person told me, while I was at my darkest moment in my life and was about to give up on my dream of being a hero, that I can be a hero. That open up the doors to me I didn't even know existed. It was thanks to them I discover I had a mutation Quirk all along and that it just needed a stronger body to manifest. So that's why I break my body a lot, because I didn't have it until I got to UA." Izuku explain happily.

"I see. So you're a late bloomer! I'm happy to hear that you awakened to your Quirk and proved them all wrong. But that doesn't answer my question though." The lady said with a head tilt.

"Ah yes, the second person is a classmate of mine. She said she liked my name 'Deku' as it felt like it had a 'You can do it' feel to it. It flipped my world upside down as I never thought of that. So, when it was time to pick a hero name, I chose 'Deku' as a way to say to everyone that even someone who deem 'useless' can be something great if they work harder than everyone else out there." Izuku finish explaining.

"Wow. I don't know what to say to that. All I can say is, I'm very excited to see you go Pro one day. I feel like you live up to All Might name if you keep working hard." The lady said in awe.

"I don't know if I would ever be as great a hero as him, but I do want to be a hero like him. But thank you for your support!" Izuku said with a bow.

All Might was wiping away tears of joy at how much Izuku grew in such little time.

'He's growing up so much faster then I give him credit for.' All Might thought happily.

"W-well, that the end of our interview. Thank you for taking time out of your day to answers our questions." The lady said with a bow.

"N-no problem! Thank you for having me here!" Izuku said with a bow.

"Anyway, until next time everyone! Bye, bye!" The lady said to the camera as she waved with Izuku, getting a cheer from the crowd as they did.

Izuku got off the stage and went to where All Might was standing and the two gave each other a fist bump.

"Good job my boy! You answer all the questions smoothly and even dodge the question of your Quirk." All Might said happily.

"I won't lie, I was really scared. But I'm glad to get through that without too much trouble." Izuku said happily.

The two were blissfully unaware of Izuku's sudden skyrocket of popularity.

Many people found Izuku's back story was heartbreaking and uplifting as he took the hand he was draw and try to make his dream come through. A good 'ol underdog story, one which everyone can cheer for.

Izuku may not know it, but he inspired many Quirkless people to try harder in life and gave them hope.

He also won so many female's heart.

 ** _(With the Wild Wild Pussy Cats)_**

"Izuku had a hard life." Ryuko, also known as Pixie-Bob, said sadly as she heard Izuku story.

"Jeez, now I just want to protect the young man." Shino, also known as Mandalay, said as she felt bad that someone who risk his life for her nephew had to go through life like that.

"How can anyone be so mean to such a cutie pie!" Tomoko, formally known as the hero Ragdoll, said with pout.

"I know right! I decided! I will make Izuku mine! So, as his future wife, I will protect him until he's of age to marry!" Ryuko said with a smirk.

Her two friends frowned at that and wonder why an ugly feeling came into their heart at the thought of Izuku being with anyone else.

But they quickly shook it off and decided to go back to paper work they been doing.

 ** _(At a random park)_**

"Wow. I never Tsu's crush had such a hard life. But I can relate though. I didn't have many friends growing up as well. But, this makes me glad. We both found our place and grew out of our shells. I hope we can meet one day and talk some more. I didn't have time to even talk to him thanks to that damn blond kid sending to the nurse room." Habuko Mongoose said with a annoy expression.

"But still though, that Izuku kid is cute." Habuko said as she put away her phone and started her way back home.

She walked by a white hair girl who was staring intently at her phone and missed how she was looking at a picture of Izuku.

"Who could bully such a pure soul! And he grew up with no support! That's beyond repulsive! If I was with him growing up, I would have defended him from bullies!" The girl growl out as she save the video into her private folder.

"Oh man. I really got upset with Izuku real fast ever since I saw that video of him. Now I can't stop admiring him. What is happening to me?" Saiko Intelli said to herself as she held her face and sigh.

"I just hope this isn't the start of an obsession." Saiko said as she stare at a picture of Izuku once more and get lost in her mind that was fill with Izuku.

 ** _(Back with Izuku)_**

Izuku and All Might were back in UA and separated at the entrance.

Izuku decided to head to the field to clear his mind and found his teacher Midnight, real name Nemuri Kayama, who was calmly reading a book.

"Oh, hello Midnight-sensei!" Izuku call out happily.

"Oh, hello Izuku. I see you arrive from the interview already." Midnight said sweetly.

"Yes I have. I was so nervous, but I manage to get through it without trouble." Izuku answer happily.

"That's good. You look tired though. Why don't you come here and take a nap on my lap." Midnight offer Izuku as she patted her lap.

"U-uh that's o-okay! I-I'm n-not tired!" Izuku said quickly, but he missed as Midnight discreetly rip a part of her outfit to let a soothing scent out to make Izuku drowsy.

"Are you sure Izuku? You seem awfully tired and look ready to pass out." Midnight teased lightly.

Izuku was about to say something, but he yawned.

"I-I guess you're right. I am tired. I could use a nap." Izuku stated as he felt his eyes growing heavy and he let out a bigger yawn.

Midnight patted her lap once more and Izuku, without really thinking as all he wanted to do was sleep, lay down on the ground and place his head on her lap.

Midnight started to pet him gently and Izuku fell into a deep slumber as he lightly snored.

Midnight fist pumped the air a bit in her victory.

'And I got Izuku on my lap! Yes! Now I can enjoy my alone time with Izuku a bit before going back to work.' Midnight thought as she was overjoyed to have Izuku here.

Ever since Izuku came back from his camp trip with his class, she'd been keeping a close eye on him and she grew to love him little by little. So, she took every chance she could to touch Izuku and let him get a feel of her adult body and let his hormones do the work.

Midnight sigh as she knew this was wrong, but she want to enjoy this a bit more before he eventually found a girlfriend. She was very beautiful, but she knew Izuku may have feelings for that Uraraka girl.

'You're breaking my heart here Izuku.' Midnight thought as she pet Izuku some more.

 **And done!**

 **Man this was longer then I had planned, but I enjoy setting the story a bit more and letting the girls get some spotlight before the story starts for real.**

 **And yes, I know adding Rei is a weird choice, but I'm willing to take the heat. She will be a perfect member of Izuku's harem for this story. I may even do a story where Izuku becomes Torodoki's step father in the future for the heck of it. But for now, just focus on what I can do for now!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and leave a review of what you think.**

 **Have a good day/evening/night everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here the next chapter everyone!**

 **To tell the truth, I had a whole chapter prompt written out and plain with a friend, but then an idea struck me and I just toss toss the idea down the line for a later date and decided to work on this instead!**

 **So, let hope this works better then what I have originally plain!**

 **Also side note, I've been playing Senran Kagura Burt Re;Newal lately. So I may do a story crossover with MHA x Senran Kagura and Deltarune x Senran Kagura later down the line. Who knows. It seem fun and no one seem to do it yet. So I may take a shot at it. (May add someone from the series later to this for fun, but maybe not.)**

 **ANYWAY, LET START!**

 **PS, Izuku is a cinnamon-bun that not even the teachers of UA can protect themselves from.**

Izuku sigh as he was being stare at by everyone in Nezu office.

"So, as you can see. We had to keep Izuku past a secret to not only protect him from villains, but to make sure you all treat him like the others student." Nezu finish as he put down his cup of tea.

Izuku look down to the floor and refuse to meet the teachers of UA gazes as he didn't enjoy making up his background to explain his Quirk and his connection to All Might, but he knew it was important to protect the secret of One For All. So he will bear the lie.

After he woke up from his nap with Midnight, and blushing like mad, he was call to Nezu office by All Might and was told to be discreet about it.

Once he got there, Nezu inform him that the world took his 'confession' seriously and believe he is All Might son.

This info shock the two and nearly made them faint in shock.

But Nezu manage to keep them focus long enough to inform of them of his plains to not only avoid people finding out about One For All, but to give Izuku a reason to exist in the first place.

So, they built a background with Izuku past and then talk Inko about it and see if she can help them.

She agree in a heartbeat to the idea, even when Nezu explain the dangers this will bring to Izuku future, and drop a bombshell even Izuku didn't know about about his father.

Or to be more accurate, his lack of a father.

He can still remember the conversation.

[Flashback]

 _"Madam? Are you serious?" Nezu ask in surprise._

 _Inko nodded sadly._

 _"Izuku never had a father. He a test tube baby. I made up the background of Izuku birth as in this day and age, test tubes babies are frown abound." Inko said sadly._

 _Nezu and All Might nodded in understanding._

 _While babies can still be born so as long their is sperm donates, it not something people did these days._

 _Mostly cause with the Quirks showing up in the next child, people try to make powerful children with sperm donates. It lead to a lot of mix breeds and unstable homes life as the kids didn't always turn out as the person wanted. So it lead to many cases whether it should be shut down for good or keep going._

 _During those times, it seem Inko last boyfriend dies before they got engage._

 _Depress and desperate to create a lasting memory to him, she went to Doctor she knew about having a baby._

 _He agree and help her look for a DNA of a fire Quirk user to explain Izuku Quirk and linage should his start to use fire. So that way, people will actually believe he is_ _Hisashi_ _son._

 _And from there, everything went like clockwork._

 _She cry as she told them this and apologize for it. Saying she just wanted to be a mother and that couldn't love another man like Hisashi._

 _The group weren't upset for what she did, and actually told her it was alright._

 _But this made what Izuku said to the lady right in a way._

 _All Might is his father._

 _Not by blood, since he never had to begin with, but since All Might fill the role he needed in life._

 _But then came the hard part._

 _Explaining One For All to her._

 _Let just say she was in shock for a whole day once she learn the truth of Izuku new Quirk._

 _But it turn out great actually._

 _Once she got out of her shock, she joke how it really made him All Might son now since Izuku needed his DNA to get it. Which means a small part of All Might DNA had made Izuku related to him._

 _This made Nezu laugh and the two One For All users blush in embarrassment._

 _After they all calm down and manage to get back on track, Inko have given All Might her blessing to act as his father and will sign anything needed to protect her son and All Might._

[Flashback end]

Izuku blink out of his memory as he saw all the eyes were on him, making him flush in embarrassment as he didn't mean to blink out.

"Y-yes?" Izuku ask with a stutter.

"I was just saying you can go now Izuku. Class is almost over and you need to work on your Quirk right?" Nezu ask with a amuse expression.

"Y-yes sir! Thank you sir!" Izuku said quickly as he got up from his seat, gave all on the teachers a quick bow and left quickly.

"...You know. If I hadn't seen what this could do, I would have a hard time buying he All Might son. But seeing how awkward he is reminds me too much of All Might behavior." Present Mic said with a chuckle, making the teachers nod in agreement.

Ever since Izuku got back to UA and they kept a closer watch on him, they each gotten closer to the young man.

They didn't notice at first, but whenever they weren't watching Izuku or teaching him, he slowly gain their affections to the point they spoil him a bit with gifts.

Present Mic got him a MP3 which he use a lot now.

Lunch Rush making him bigger and better meals during lunch time.

And so on.

He was like UA teachers child now.

"Anyway, we will keep training him like the others students. So try to keep your favoritism in check please." Nezu said jokely.

'Like your one to talk.' Everyone though with amuse expression as they recall that Nezu had given Izuku a watch that can act as a tracker, GPS trackers in his cloths, and made arrangement to hire a bodyguard for Izuku to stalk him.

He even had plans in place should anyone hurt him too.

Nezu smile back to the teachers as they all share one thought.

'No one hurt our little cinnamon bun and live.'

(With Izuku)

Izuku try to not be nervous as he heard all the whispers and seeing people pointing at him from the corner of his eyes.

It was excepted he suppose.

He did claim to be All Might son a while back and All Might was just interview this morning about it and he 'conform' it too.

In the eyes of the world, he is All Might son.

The same All Might son that was bully and beaten on growing up.

Everyone was in shock base on his background and such.

But many were supportive when All Might had stated he never knew of his 'son' bully problems and that he is proud of him for never giving up.

He also stated that the reason why Izuku and himself kept it a secret to the world was to protect him and let him grow to be his own man without the weight of the world expectations on him.

Which made everyone agree too and were glade that All Might was a good father.

Izuku chuckle a little at that.

All Might as he father now.

That made him more happier then anyone could have ever know.

He have a father now.

Someone to look up to and go to when he need advice.

Someone who he can introduce people to with a family.

Someone who will be there like his mother.

And yet, before they agree to this lie to protect One For All. All Might was already doing that for him.

This just made it easier to be more like family outside of Class 1-A dorms and in private room.

Izuku stop his musing as he stop in front of the Class 1-A room and took a deep breath before he open the door.

And like he expected, everyone was already on him asking questions.

"Izuku! Are you really All Might son?!"

"Is that why your Quirk is similar to each other?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone or was on the recommend list?"

"Will you be as jack as All Might was when you get older?"

Everyone stop and stare at Mina when she ask that question.

"What? We are all thinking it." Mina said with her arms cross and pouted.

Everyone either chuckle or shake their head at Mina.

"W-well. To answer your questions. I was told by D-dad to not reveal he was my father no matter what. So that way I can get the right training I need and make reals friends. And being on the recommended list would expose me before I gotten the chance to any of that. And yes. That why our Quirks are so similar to each other and why I keep hurting myself." Izuku explain to his classmates, who were nodded at each answers.

"Okay. Those reasons make sense I suppose. It would be hard to be your own hero and make friends if everyone just want to get close to you cause your All Might son. Good call there buddy." Sero said with a nod.

"But man, to think All Might had a son. I can see why your such a big fan of him now. It be hard to not admire your father if he was a Symbol of Peace for so long." Denki said as he reference Izuku room, making Izuku blush a little.

"And Small Might outfit look so similar to him too make even more sense. He just trying to follow in his foot steps." Toru gush happily as she swung her arms up and down in exictment, making everyone who knew that connection nodded in agreement.

Izuku face now red as a tomato.

"And hey, Small Might nickname is more appropriate now." Kirishima said with a chuckle, making Izuku hide his face in his hands now.

As everyone were teasing Izuku, they miss how Torodoki and Bakugo were looking at Izuku.

Torodoki was a little upset Izuku lie to him, but he understand now he heard Izuku explanation.

He was told not to tell anyone about it. So he won't hold it over him. But he worry what his father would do now he aware of Izuku present and that they are in a same class.

And Bakugo.

He was confuse on how to feel.

On one hand, Izuku is lying about his connection to All Might and was upset that he cause All Might retirement.

On the other hand, he got the gist of it. Izuku needs to protect this 'power' All Might gave him. So he did out of duty.

Plus add on the fact that this will cause Izuku and All Might a lot of embarrassment and create a lot of fun for him is a plus.

He still need to 'talk' to Izuku about it, but he feel a little lighter to know that Izuku will carry on All Might torch.

This went on til Aziawa came in and calm everyone down.

They went through their hero training for the day like always and Izuku discover something when he went to see Mei.

He have legs!

And so, he ask Iida to teach him how to use kicks.

But before he could leave the room with Iida he was stop by Mei.

"Hey! Before you go, can I ask a favor?" Mei ask Izuku with a big smile.

Izuku was a little unnerve by the smile, but nodded.

"Thanks! I was wondering if you be willing to make me your personal support partner?" Mei ask with a grin.

"Personal Support Partner? If I recall correctly, doesn't that mean you upgrade my gear and outfit with a bigger budget? I believe this was created to help newbies work together and gather support." Izuku said as he recall the details of it.

"Yep! It also means we can get a free training ground to test out equipment and it will let me goes with you on certain trips to monitor anything I make for you. With your recent fame, power and my amazing babies, we can make bank and make more babies!" Mei said happily.

"Contains! Please use contains!" Izuku beg.

"Anyway, are you willing to sign with me and help make more babies with me?!" Mei ask with a excited smile, ignoring Izuku cried.

Izuku thought about it about it for while.

It would be helpful to have Mei as a personal support person, as it will save money to get his gear upgraded and make it easier to requests things from her. But her babies can be a bit harmful.

But he suppose she was right. They both benefit from this. So he see no reason to decline her offer.

So, against his better judgement, he nodded to her request, which made her cheer happily.

"YES! Thanks Izu-chan! You won't regret this! Now, let exchange numbers!" Mei said happily as she pull out her phone.

Izuku nodded and pull out his own phone.

He exchange numbers with Mei and the two parted ways, with Mei wanting to get the paperwork started as soon as she can and will let Izuku know when he need to sign later.

Izuku smile to himself as he walk back to the training area as he had a new friend number in his phone.

He stop dead in his tracks as he realize he gotten a girl number on his phone.

His face turn red and his eyes bugs out as he realize he gotten a girl number!

He couldn't fight off a goofing smile as he went to the training area with a skip in his step.

So what this was work related, he still got a girl number! He will celebrate this if he want too!

(Later)

After all the training Class 1-A did, they either retire to their rooms at the dorms or went out.

Izuku was one of the few students who decided to go out. He was planing to see his mother today, but thought better of it.

He should spent some time alone to think on all that happen. So he will visit a small restaurant that Mina had show him a while back as they hung out a while back.

Izuku wasn't sure it was a date or not, and Mina teasing didn't help get a clear answer, but he was happy about it either way.

As Izuku round the corner to location, he stop as he felt his senses telling him to duck, which he follow without thinking.

As he duck, he narrowing dodge a metal fist crashing into a wall.

"Damn it! Hold still next time you All Might brat!" The man who had metal hands growl out angrily.

Izuku eyes widen in shock as he saw a good numbers of villains surrounding him.

"Ah~. But that make it more fun to crush him. He be running while we chase him." One of the villains cue out as she pull out a knife cover in fire.

"JUST SHUT AND KILL THE BRAT!" Another shouted as another was a giant monster looking person.

Izuku blink as he look around once more and saw that the street was empty.

'Someone is using a Quirk to push people away. I better run back to UA.' Izuku thought as he ready his fist.

"Oh. Are you about to fight us? Without using your Quirk?" One of the villains ask with a smug expression.

"I may not be able to use my Quirk right now, but that doesn't mean I have a plain for just the situation." Izuku said with a coincident smile.

"Oh? And what that you little shit?" The female villain ask with a smirk.

"This move have been pass down from my family for generations. From child to child. This move have a succession rate of 100%." Izuku said with his arms cross to show how confident he is about this 'family move' he have.

"Hmph. If anything like those 'Smashes', then I won't be impressive." The giant villain growl out as he was ready to punch Izuku to death.

"Oh it not a 'Smash'. But it better. Cause this involve the use of my legs!" Izuku said as he patted his leg.

The smaller's villains that were following the three 'Leaders' in this attacks started to whispers among themselves and step back a little to avoid getting caught on whatever Izuku move is.

"And what is this special move of yours?" The female villain ask with her knife at the ready.

Izuku just smirk and gave a little chuckle before answering.

"It call..." Izuku started before he roll under the lady legs and books it through thew crowd before they realize Izuku trick.

"NIGERUNDAYO!" Izuku shouted while doing a rather ridicules looking running posture.(1)

All the villains blink before what just happen finally settle in.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" The villains shouted angrily as one of the villains in the group was laughing his ass off before they gave chase.

Izuku kept running, dodging any range attack they had and making sure to stay out of the streets that had too many people. He didn't want to endanger people if he could avoid it.

But with so many people chasing after him and attacking him as he ran, he was barely dodging and ducking past their attacks.

He jump past one of the villains attempting to block his path by jumping on his face and vaulted over the group that was suppose to block his path.

But he felt someone grab his leg and pull him back, resulting in him landing on his face.

"Ah crap basket." Izuku groan out as he turn around to see one of the villains stretch his arm out to catch him and is now holding him down.

"Finally we caught you you little shit." The giant villain growl out as he stomp toward Izuku.

"And we caught us some villains today." A man voice said not far from them as everyone turn to see the heroes Hawk and Mirko standing together in their Hero uniform.

"Let the boy go or I'll let my friend here make you her new kicking dummies." Hawk said with a smirk as he wings were ready for use.

"...What your waiting for? GET THEM!" The female villain shouted at the group, making spring to action and charge at the Heroes.

Hawk shot some feathers at the one holding Izuku down and free him while using some of his feathers to push him away from the fight as Mirko charge in with a grin.

Izuku eyes widen in shock as he saw how the two Heroes were dealing with the group of villains with ease and wish he had his note book with him to take notes of the two Quirks.

Hawk flew up while he was fighting some of the villains who were flying in the sky and fighting them while Mirko was finishing off the remanding villains on the ground.

Izuku noted how her movements were quick, but powerful. Her kicks and punches reminded him of rabbits like movements.

"Could I?" Izuku whisper to himself as he image that he could use it for himself, but stop his musing as he saw that a new villain arrive.

Izuku took in her appearance and blink.

Her skin was pink and her hair was a paler pink, almost white looking. Her ears were pointing and her eyes had red pupils with blacks eyes balls unlike the usual white. Izuku also notice how she have a tail that was also pink.

Her attire appear to a black tube top, with black arm sleeves and white baggy pants. She also had black socks and golden boots.

Izuku notice how she pointed at Mirko and her finger started to spark, making his eyes widen in shock as he quickly use Full Cowl without thought and rush to Mirko just as the beam was fire.

Izuku jump in front of the beam in time and felt his body started change.

Mirko had just finish the last of the villains and saw Izuku had taken a beam attack for her.

Just as he fear the worst may happen, it just suddenly stop.

Izuku landed on the ground and got up quickly, feeling himself to make sure nothing was damage.

As he was doing that, the person who fire the beam blink in confusion and look at her finger.

She blink once more and look back to Izuku and said one word.

"Wha...?"

 **And done! I hope you all enjoy this and I manage to surprise you all with a certain character appearance.**

 **As I mention before, I will do crossovers characters and I already have a list ready to use thanks to a buddy of mine help.**

 **Their name is _The Bug Catcher_ , so check them out. They make amazing stories and I really enjoy his more recent one.**

 **Also,I'm sorry for this chapter being so short. I'll try to make the next one a little longer, but no promises.**

 **Anyway, that all for now. I hope you all enjoy this and can't wait for the next one. Leave a review on where to improve my writing, but be nice about it. No mean comments. We are here to have fun, not be rude.**

 **Anyway, with that all done. have a goodnight everyone!**

 **(1) HA! I hope you all know where that from!**


End file.
